Le chaton
by lasurvolte
Summary: Stiles voudrait plaire à Lydia et cherche une formule sur internet qui pourrait l'y aider. Il n'avait pas prévu de se transformer en chaton, pas du tout même. Encore moins être recueilli par un loup garou grognon... [Sterek]
1. Le chaton

**Titre : **Le chaton

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Couple :** ce sera un sterek

**Note :** spoil saison 2

* * *

Stiles aurait dût se douter que l'expression _« quand on joue avec le feu, on se brûle »_ n'était pas à prendre au second degré. Mais à force d'être entouré de loup garou, de Kamina, de chasseurs psychopathes, l'adolescent commençait à complexer – un peu – mais aussi à se dire qu'il pourrait bien jouer les apprentis sorciers, pour améliorer sa condition.

Il n'aurait pas cru qu'une formule pour se rendre désirable aux yeux de la fille qu'on aime pourrait réellement marcher, c'était juste une idée comme ça, il s'ennuyait, il pensait trop et de fil en aiguille il était tombé sur cette formule sur internet. Parce que sur le monde du Web on trouve tout et n'importe quoi, surtout n'importe quoi, et Stiles était persuadé qu'une formule trouvée sur internet ne pouvait n'être qu'une supercherie. Le jeu serait amusant tout au plus, mais sûrement pas probant.

Il prépara donc les ingrédients, les mélangeant, c'était comme de faire la cuisine mais avec un peu de piment en plus : allait-il se transformer en prince charmant idéal pour Lydia ?

En vérité il n'y croyait pas du tout. Mais il pensait qu'il ne risquait rien à essayer. Si ça marchait tant mieux, si ça ne marchait pas tant pis. Il ne prit même pas la peine de lire les avertissements.

Une fois la formule prête il se regarda dans le miroir, émit un petit rire et l'avala.

Résultat ? Rien, que dalle, que nenni, pas la moindre différence, ni la moindre réaction. Stiles était toujours le même Stiles, et Lydia ne tomberait pas dans ses bras les prochains jours. Dommage. Tant pis. Peu importe. C'était juste un jeu.

Alors il se retourna, décidé à faire des trucs un peu plus intelligents, mais le monde devint soudainement gigantesque. Sa chaise faisait un mètre de plus, et le plafond était tout à coup beaucoup plus haut. Stiles se demandait si ce qu'il avait bu était entrain de lui donner des hallucinations. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit mais rien n'avait changé, tout était plus grand autour de lui, beaucoup trop grand. Quelque chose clochait mais quoi ?

Il se retourna sur ses quatre pattes.

Minute ? Sur ses quatre pattes ? Il essaya de regarder ses mains et se retrouva le cul par terre. Ca n'allait pas, tout cela était décidément trop bizarre, limite flippant. Il se remit sur ses pattes et alla devant le miroir. Ce qu'il vit lui donna un gros accès de tendresse, puis quelques secondes plus tard l'horrifia complètement en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait de son reflet, à lui.

Là devant la glace un adorable petit chaton blanc angora, avec des yeux bleus splendides, étaient entrain de le fixer avec étonnement.

_C'est marrant je n'ai jamais eu les yeux bleus_, pensa bêtement Stiles. _Je suis plutôt mignon, je ressemble à un aristochat plutôt qu'à un chat de gouttière._ Continua-t-il. Il essayait de prendre la situation positivement, mais c'était affreux en fait. Il venait de se transformer en chaton bordel, c'était incroyable.

Certes cela plairait sûrement à Lydia. Mais pas comme il le désirait. Il était dans la merde, dans une vraie merde.

Sans parler de son père, comment celui-ci prendrait le fait que son fils adoré était devenu un mignon chaton ? Il devait s'en aller d'ici avant que son père ne le remarque. Il irait chez Scott pendant un temps, son meilleur ami l'aiderait à retrouver forme humaine.

Vu comme ça c'était simple, sauf que voilà, il était minuscule et la poignée de la porte paraissait si haute, comment allait-il sortir de sa chambre pour commencer ? Puis il se souvint, sa fenêtre était ouverte. Il sauta sur sa chaise puis sur son bureau, admirant les capacités des chats à sauter aussi haut puis passa par la fenêtre.

La hauteur lui donna le vertige, il comprenait tout à coup pourquoi des tas de bestioles poilus se retrouvaient coincés en haut des arbres et incapables d'en descendre. Il failli rebrousser chemin, mais il ne pouvait pas rester ici, avec son père qui allait rentrer et qui se demanderait pourquoi un chaton blanc squattait la chambre de son fils, sans que son fils ne soit là.

Bordel que c'était haut. Comment allait-il faire ? Il sauta sur le toit et longea la gouttière. Stiles était un véritable acrobate en tant qu'humain, pas de raison que cela soit différent quand il était un chat. Ses capacités devaient même n'en être que meilleures. Il sauta sur la branche de l'arbre le plus proche, puis de branche en branche jusqu'à être assez près du sol pour tenter le saut. Après tout un chat retombe toujours sur ses pattes n'est ce pas ?

Ses coussinets amortirent le choc, il ne s'en sortait pas si mal finalement. Maintenant qu'il pensait avoir fait le plus dur, il commença à courir sur ses petites pattes vers chez Scott. C'était sans compter sur l'affreux chien des voisins.

Déjà en tant qu'humain, Stiles n'aimait pas trop cette bête. Il aboyait tout le temps, il était moche, il puait et en plus il n'était jamais attaché et de nombreuses fois avaient réussi à s'enfuir. Quand l'énorme bête vit le tout petit chaton passer, il dût avoir une pensée telle que _« tiens voilà le petit déjeuner »_, beugla de toutes ses forces, faisant frissonner Stiles qui accéléra l'allure, espérant que pour une fois le chien serait attaché.

Bien entendu son vœu ne fut pas exaucé, et l'énorme bestiole commença à lui courir après. Le pauvre chaton avait de toute petite pattes et il avait beau cavaler de toutes ses forces, le chien commençait à le rattraper. Stiles était épuisé et persuadé qu'il allait se faire manger, puis il vit la poubelle grande ouverte et se dit que c'était sa dernière chance. Un bon et il était dans les ordures, ça puait atrocement, ça collait, et oh bon sang c'était quoi ce truc tout dégueulasse sur lequel il avait atterrit ?

Mais il était en sécurité. Le chien était trop bête pour comprendre où il était et comme il ne repérait plus son odeur, il fila tout droit, dans la mauvaise direction. Stiles ressortit à l'air libre, avec des trucs un peu crado collé à ses poils. Il n'avait pas le temps d'y penser, il courait de l'autre côté, le plus loin possible du chien.

Il n'était plus dans la bonne direction pour aller chez Scott, il avait mal aux pattes, il sentait mauvais, et il était en colère contre lui-même. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris à boire une potion bizarre préparée avec une formule trouvé sur le net ? Comment avait-il pu être aussi crétin ? Il pensait que rien ne pouvait être pire aujourd'hui. Et pile à ce moment là il se mit à pleuvoir.

Pas une toute petite pluie de rien du tout, quelques gouttes rafraichissantes, non la grosse averse qui te mouille jusqu'aux os en six secondes.

Stiles était tout trempé, il grelottait. Il alla s'abriter sous un banc. Il émit un petit éternuement de chaton, tandis que l'eau dégoulinait de ses poils. Il se sentait tout tristounet et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Le temps ne s'améliorait pas et il en avait vraiment marre de cette mauvaise journée. Quand pourrait-il rejoindre Scott ? Et d'ailleurs Scott serait-il chez lui ? Si ça se trouve il allait retrouver son meilleur ami alors que ce dernier batifolait avec Allison. Il émit un petit soupire, qui ressembla à un miaulement plaintif. Pourtant il fallait voir le bon côté des choses au moins avec la pluie, il était propre maintenant…

Pourquoi avait-il eut cette mauvaise idée ? C'est vrai qu'il voulait plaire à Lydia. Non c'était plus que ça, il voulait qu'elle l'aime. Et utiliser une potion pour que cela arrive, c'était vraiment nul. Il le savait. Cela devait juste être un jeu. Mais voilà il était puni pour avoir fait une expérience idiote et maintenant il se sentait un peu abandonné.

Soudainement il fut soulevé du sol par deux grandes mains chaudes. Il était si petit qu'il était complètement recouvert par les paluches, cela lui faisait bizarre mais le geste était si doux qu'il ne fut pas effrayé. Un peu craintif il releva les yeux vers la personne qui le kidnappait et eut un miaulement surpris. De toutes les personnes qui auraient pu vouloir s'occuper d'un chat et le recueillir, Stiles n'aurait jamais pensé que_ lui_ en ferait parti. Au contraire l'adolescent était persuadé qu'_il_ détestait les chats et à peu près tout ce qui n'était pas un loup garou d'ailleurs. _Lui_. Derek. Abritant un chaton de la pluie en le glissant sous sa veste. C'était comme un rêve vraiment spécial, méga étrange, complètement barré.

Collé contre le torse de l'Alpha, se réchauffant doucement à l'intérieur du blouson, Stiles commença à se dire que cela n'était qu'un songe. D'ailleurs il se demandait pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé plutôt ?

Que son meilleur ami devienne un lycanthrope, ouais pourquoi pas. Mais qu'il se transforme soudainement en mignon chaton blanc, c'était forcément un rêve. Surtout qu'il était totalement impossible que Derek soit entrain de le ramener dans sa planque de loup garou.

L'Alpha courait sous la pluie jusqu'au hangar où il vivait avec ses trois louveteaux. C'était une mauvaise journée. Parfois il se demandait s'il n'avait pas transformé trop vite ses Bêtas, et s'il n'aurait pas dût plus réfléchir avant de métamorphoser des adolescents à problèmes en loups garou fouteurs de merde. Et le fait que Peter soit miraculeusement ressuscité était une grosse épine dans son pied. A chaque entrainement son oncle croyait bon de dire ce que lui aurait fait, et comment il l'aurait mieux fait et comment il fallait faire pour que ce soit mieux, s'amusant à faire la morale à Derek et à lui saper son autorité devant les louveteaux. Le loup garou avait parfois envie de lui trancher la jugulaire, _une deuxième fois_.

Ce jour là, après qu'Erica se soit blessée, que Boyd ait osé le critiquer, que Peter ait ricané tandis qu'Isaac s'en foutait totalement, Derek décida qu'il avait besoin de sortir faire un tour, loin de sa meute. Prendre l'air. Aller voir Scott peut-être, le moins chiant des louveteaux même s'il ne voulait pas le rejoindre.

Puis il s'était mis à pleuvoir, et il n'était pas en voiture, il grogna, ronchonna, râla et se retrouva tout mouillé en quelques secondes. Trempé pour trempé il continua à marcher, les mains dans les poche, faisant une gueule de dix huit pieds de long. C'est alors qu'il avait remarqué le petit chaton blanc sous le banc, son air triste et perdu. Son instinct de loup garou lui faisait détester les chats, mais devant cette petite bestiole complètement paumé et aussi mouillé que lui, Derek ne put résister. Il attrapa le chaton, le planqua sous son blouson et rentra. Ses trois Bêtas n'étaient plus là, Peter non plus, pas plus mal, il allait pouvoir être tranquille. Il s'enferma dans un semblant de salle de bain emménagé (ni toilettes, ni baignoires, justes quelques trucs comme rasoirs, brosses à dents, serviettes et tuyaux d'eaux froides pour se laver), enleva sa veste, son haut et son pantalon, puis il enroula le chaton dans une serviette. Stiles miaula de contentement. Derek l'essuyait avec délicatesse, et jamais il n'aurait cru que l'Alpha puisse utiliser autant de douceur dans ses gestes. Le loup garou fini par le poser à terre, emballé dans sa serviette, et s'essuya lui-même. Puis enfila des habits secs. Stiles n'avait que sa tête qui dépassait et il le regardait bizarrement. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Derek adopterait un chat et prenne soin de lui de cette manière, cela devait juste faire partie du rêve.

Quand le loup garou fut prêt il souleva le chaton jusque à sa tête, le regarda droit dans les yeux et demanda :

- Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ?

Stiles voulu répondre : _coucou, c'est moi c'est Stiles, tu pourrais peut-être me ramener prêt de Scott_, mais ce que sa bouche prononça fut :

- Miaouuuu miaouuuuu miaouuuu

Derek soupira, il n'était pas très doué avec les animaux. Ni avec les humains. Ni avec personne.

- Peut-être que tu as faim ?

Alors soudain Stiles se souvint qu'il n'avait pas mangé aujourd'hui, et que ouais en fait il crevait la dalle, il émit un miaulement d'acquiescement et Derek l'emmena avec lui dans ce qu'on aurait pu appeler « un coin cuisine », un réchaud de camping, un four à micro-onde, un mini frigo et quelques casseroles. Voilà.

- Miaouuuu miaaaou _(tu vis vraiment dans un taudis)_

- J'ai pas de croquettes.

- Miaouuu _(pas grave je veux un steak)_

Derek se cuisina un truc pour lui, steak-pattes, et en donna un bout au chaton dans une assiette. Puis un bol d'eau pour qu'il puisse boire.

- Ca te va ?

- Miaou !_ (Nikel !)_

Stiles posa son museau dans l'assiette et commença à manger. Derek s'assit dans un coin et fit de même. Le chaton dévora tout ce que le loup garou lui avait donné et lécha même son assiette, ne laissant pas le moindre petit morceau de rien. Quand le Lycan vint reprendre les couverts il regarda le plat d'un œil étonné :

- T'es tout petit, mais on peut dire que tu as un gros appétit !

- Miaouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu _(t'as vu ça ?)_ Miaouuu miaouuu _(j'aime bien manger)_

Derek alla faire la vaisselle, et Stiles fatigué par les évènements de la journée s'étira, s'installa là où était assis le loup garou un peu plus tôt. La place était encore chaude, il bailla, se roula en boule, et ferma les yeux.

Stiles était persuadé que quand il se réveillerait, ce serait dans son lit. Alors il se souviendrait de son rêve, cela l'amuserait, le ferait rire un coup, il se dirait _« tiens quand je vais raconter ça à Scott, ou mieux encore à Derek », _mais son réveil fut brutal, désagréable et lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, qu'il était bien un chaton.

Une blondasse le regardait avec un sourire qu'il n'aimait pas. Elle le tenait par la peau du cou et le secouait devant son visage :

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là toi ?

Stiles n'aimait pas beaucoup Erica. Pas parce qu'elle était devenu une Bêta, mais justement parce que son caractère s'était radicalement transformée et qu'elle se comportait comme une vraie garce.

Lydia aussi certes, mais Lydia était intelligente, une vraie leader. Tandis que la blonde, elle, avait un peu la tête vide, ses seuls atouts étant sa poitrine de taille assez peu proportionnelle avec son corps, et ses fesses.

Quand elle approcha un peu trop le chaton de son visage, comme si elle voulait le bouffer, il émit un son rauque, entre grognement et feulement et lui donna un grand coup de griffe sur la joue. Erica le relâcha en hurlant.

- Saloperie ! Si jamais je te choppe…

Mais Stiles couru se réfugier derrière Derek qui venait de sortir de la salle de bains improvisé. Il se retrouva à nouveau soulevé du sol, mais cette fois-ci par l'Alpha :

- Fiche lui la paix ! Je crois qu'il ne t'aime pas !

- Mais pourquoi tu nous as ramené un chaton ?

- Je t'avais dit avant d'aller me doucher de le laisser dormir. Est-ce que cet ordre est trop compliqué pour toi ?

- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

Derek ne répondit pas. La blonde énervée alla se réfugier dans les bras de Boyd au moment où celui-ci entra dans le hangar. Il était accompagné d'Isaac et de Peter. L'Alpha fronça des sourcils méfiants, il ne savait pas ce que cherchait son oncle, mais il n'aimait pas le voir en compagnie de ses louveteaux. Il n'avait pas confiance, et si Peter leur faisait une sorte de lavage de cerveau à coup de paroles bien placées ?

- Tiens tu as décidé d'agrandir la meute ? Lança son oncle d'un air moqueur en montrant le chaton blanc.

Derek soupira et ne chercha même pas à répondre à la provocation :

- Où étiez-vous ?

Isaac haussa les épaules, et Boyd de toute manière ne pouvait pas répondre vu que sa bouche était accrochée à celle d'Erica. Peter répondit pour eux :

- Allez faire un tour. Tu sais les chasseurs sont légèrement diminués en ce moment, cela nous permet de nous balader un peu.

Derek en voulait à son oncle de ce qu'il était entrain de faire, saper son autorité, se moquer de lui ouvertement devant les louveteaux. Il voulait grogner et tous les mettre à genoux, rappeler qui était l'Alpha ici.

- Miaouuuu miaouuu _(calme toi Derek, tu me fais mal là !)_

Il se souvint alors qu'il tenait le chaton dans ses mains, et avait un peu resserré sa prise sous la colère. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et regarda le chat, qu'allait-il faire de lui ? Pourquoi l'avait-il ramené ici ? Un animal aussi petit et innocent au milieu d'une meute de loup garou ne risquait pas de vivre très longtemps.

Le mieux serait qu'il s'en débarrasse. Il pourrait peut-être l'emmené au vétérinaire qui saurait quoi en faire, lui. C'était décidé, dès demain, il abandonnerait le chat aux mains de quelqu'un qui s'y connaissait mieux que lui et saurait s'en occuper. En attendant, il commençait à être tard et comme pour l'instant rien ne craignait, Derek en profitait pour dormir – au moins jusqu'à la prochaine catastrophe qui lui ferait passer des nuits blanches pour régler la situation. Il reposa le chaton blanc par terre :

- Foutez la paix au chaton où je m'occupe de votre cas, personnellement.

Aucun louveteau, même pas Peter, n'était assez fou pour réellement provoquer Derek, surtout pas quand il les menaçait avec ses yeux rouges et qu'on sentait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à leur faire mal si jamais il arrivait quelque chose au chat.

Stiles, lui, était surpris que l'Alpha le défende. Après tout qu'avait-il à gagner de prendre soin de lui et de l'empêcher d'être blessé ? Cela devait plus lui coûter qu'autre chose, alors pourquoi faire ça ?

Derek alla s'allonger sur un canapé défoncé, dans une partie un peu à part, cela devait être sa chambre donc. Stiles sauta près de lui :

- Miaou miaou miaou miaou miaou _(pourquoi tu m'as défendu ? T'étais pas obligé tu sais !)_

- Est-ce que tu peux arrêter de miauler ? J'aimerais dormir !

Le loup garou fut étonné que le chaton soit silencieux tout à coup, comme s'il avait compris. Il le fixa un moment, puis se dit que c'était juste un hasard.

Allongé sur le dos, un bras sous la tête il regardait le plafond. Il avait souvent du mal à s'endormir, comme si quelque chose de mauvais pouvait arriver quand il fermait les yeux. Il attendait donc que la fatigue gagne sur sa méfiance. C'est à ce moment là que la boule de poids vint s'installer sur son ventre, l'animal lui jeta un coup d'œil comme pour voir s'il allait se faire jeter, mais Derek ne fit rien si bien que le chaton blanc resta là. Roulé en boule sur le loup garou.

Il ne paraissait pas le craindre, ce qui était étrange, d'habitude les animaux avaient peur de lui et sentait sa vraie nature. Mais ce chaton là semblait se fiche qu'il soit un loup garou. Machinalement Derek alla lui gratter derrière l'oreille.

Aussitôt Stiles se mit à ronronner, il n'avait jamais fait ça avant, mais il avait trouvé le mécanisme immédiatement. Bordel c'était agréable de se faire gratouiller, il comprenait mieux pourquoi les chats venaient réclamer leurs caresses.

Maintenant il savait que tout ceci était la réalité, et s'étonnait de voir Derek aussi doux, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça auparavant, pourtant ce n'était pas désagréable du tout.

Le loup garou n'avait jamais eu personne pour lui ronronner sur le ventre, et bizarrement le bruit, les vibrations et le petit corps chaud du chaton finirent par l'aider à trouver le sommeil, beaucoup plus facilement que d'habitude.

Stiles pris ses aises sur Derek, s'étala de tout son long, et s'endormit à son tour.

Le lendemain, le loup garou donna du café au chat qui le refusa avec une grimace. Stiles n'avait pas l'habitude d'en boire, il était déjà bien assez excité comme ça.

- Désolé le chat, j'ai que ça.

- Miaouuuu _(alors donne-moi de l'eau)_

- Tu veux de l'eau ?

- Miiiiiiiiiii _(ouiiii)_

Il fila la tasse qu'il avait préparé (à l'origine pour la boule de poil) à Isaac qui venait de se lever, comme si de rien, et versa un bol d'eau pour le chaton.

- Tu as un nouvel ami ? Interrogea Isaac en buvant.

- Je vais l'emmener au vétérinaire.

- Okay.

Stiles releva la tête vers le loup garou. Il n'était pas au courant de ce projet et il n'avait pas du tout envie de se retrouver avec le vétérinaire. Et si jamais il lui faisait un truc bizarre comme le castrer ? Rien que d'y penser le chaton en eut un grand frisson effroyable et alla se planquer en dessous d'un meuble. Lui vivant, jamais on ne toucherait à sa masculinité.

Isaac et Derek assistèrent à la scène, et le louveteau conclue :

- Je crois qu'il ne veut pas aller voir le vétérinaire.

- Miaouuuuu _(bien sûr que non !)_

L'Alpha regarda son Bêta :

- Tu crois qu'il comprend ce qu'on dit ?

- Il en a l'air ? Peut-être que le mot vétérinaire lui fiche la trouille.

- Miaouuuu miaouuuu miaouuu _(jamais je n'irai voir le vétérinaire, moi je veux voir Scott, ou rester ici, mais c'est tout !)_

Derek soupira, voila qu'il avait un gros problème.

Le loup garou passa la matinée à essayer de déloger Stiles de sa cachette, avec de l'eau, de la bouffe, des promesses, en essayant d'aller le récupérer lui-même (se faisant mordre et griffer la main au passage), mais le chaton refusait de sortir. Bien entendu Derek ignorait que la boule de poil n'était pas qu'un petit chaton, mais également un humain qu'il connaissait bien, c'est pourquoi il était de plus en plus surpris par l'intelligence de l'animal.

- Bouge de là, où je soulève le meuble.

- Miaou miaou miaouuu _(si tu soulèves le meuble, j'irai me cacher ailleurs)_

Peter derrière s'amusait bien de la situation, Erica aussi d'ailleurs. Il les aurait tués, à la place il décida d'abandonner la partie. Le chaton sortirait bien un jour de lui-même.

- Puisque ça te fait tant marrer Erica ? Voyons voir si tu ricaneras autant à l'entrainement.

La blonde fit un peu moins la maligne, tant mieux.

Stiles ne sortit pas de la journée. Il s'endormit sous sa planque, et se réveilla sous sa planque. Le soir il crevait de faim, mais ne bougerait pas tant que Derek ne lui jurerait pas qu'il ne l'emmènerait pas au vétérinaire. Cependant le loup garou ne promit rien du tout, il finit par lever le meuble. Le chaton s'enfuit à nouveau, mais Erica l'attrapa :

- Je l'ai.

- Miaouuuuuu _(relâche-moi)_

Il essaya de la griffer mais elle avait compris la leçon et le tenait éloigné de son visage en l'écrasant contre sa grosse poitrine. Pas grave, il avait une autre idée. Stiles s'était retenu de faire ses besoins toute la journée, il considérait que ce n'était pas propre de faire chez les gens comme ça, mais là il n'en pouvait plus et il savait qu'Erica le relâcherait. Il lui pissa donc dessus. L'odeur dût agresser la jeune fille garou immédiatement, parce qu'elle hurla de toutes ses forces et lança le chaton dans un coin. Stiles eut un peu peur, mais atterrissant sur ses pattes, il fila à toute vitesse se planquer ailleurs.

Derek ouvrit grand les yeux, fixa Erica un instant, puis le chaton. Et soudain il s'écria :

- Okay le chat, tu as gagné ! Pas de vétérinaire, je vais trouver une solution !

Stiles sortit la tête et le fixa :

- Ce n'est pas un piège, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Alors seulement le chaton sortit, alla se frotter content aux jambes de Derek qui l'attrapa. Stiles eut peur un instant de s'être fait avoir, mais le loup garou l'emmenait juste faire un tour dehors :

- Si tu veux faire tes besoins.

Le chaton alla se cacher dans un coin, plus pudique qu'il y a deux minutes. C'est en revenant qu'il vit que Derek avait sa main devant sa bouche et agissait bizarrement.

- Miaou _(quoi ?)_

- Tu as vraiment pissé sur Erica, elle va te haïr pour ça.

- Miaouu _(et alors ?)_

Le loup garou enleva enfin sa main de son visage, en fait il était entrain de cacher qu'il souriait et se marrait à moitié. Il ne voulait pas que ses louveteaux ou Peter ne voient ça, mais que le chaton le sache ? Il s'en fichait. Et du coup Stiles profitait du spectacle, ébahis. Derek pouvait sourire comme cela ? Vraiment ? N'était-ce pas son imagination ?

Ses yeux ronds n'échappèrent pas au loup garou :

- Qu'est ce qu'il ya pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Miaou miaou miaou miaou miaou _(je ne savais pas que tu pouvais sourire de cette manière, c'est perturbant)_

- Tu as faim c'est ça ?

- Miaou _(aussi)_

- Allez viens, le chat, je vais te nourrir.

Stiles le suivit. Avec une seule idée en tête. Enfin non, dix mille idées en tête, comme l'envie de manger, de dormir, ou le plaisir de pisser sur Erica et de l'enquiquiner, ou par exemple se demandant ce que Scott faisait, si son père s'inquiétait de sa disparition, tout ça. Mais il y avait une idée plus forte que les autres : il voulait que Derek sourit comme ça à nouveau. Pleins de fois. Et il ferait n'importe quoi pour ça.

A suivre.

L'autatrice : j'ai écris cette fic après la saison 2, d'où elle peut paraître décalée si comme moi vous en êtes à l'épisode 17 de la saison 3 (qui m'a complètement traumatisé). Un peu de mignonnité donc pour changer, j'espère que cette petite fic vous plaira.


	2. Où est Stiles?

**Titre : **Où est Stiles ?

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Couple :** ce sera un sterek

**Note :** spoil saison 2

* * *

Stiles courait partout comme un fou, sautant sur les meubles, les murs, essayant de se planquer quelque part alors qu'Erica voulait vraiment mettre fin à ses jours. Derek l'avait protégé la veille et ils avaient encore dormis ensemble, mais l'Alpha était parti faire on ne sait quoi au matin, laissant le chaton seul entre les quatre autres loups garou. La blonde savait que s'il arrivait malheur au petit chat, Derek s'énerverait contre elle et la punirait, mais elle n'y pensait pas réellement maintenant, elle voulait juste égorger cette bestiole pour ce qu'elel avait fait la veille – lui pisser sous le nez. Peter ricanait dans un coin, Boyd ne disait rien (il était du côté de sa petite amie), seul Isaac réagit à un moment :

- Tu devrais peut-être le laisser tranquille.

- Pas avant de l'avoir transformé en manteau de fourrure.

- Tu n'auras jamais assez de fourrure.

- Alors en moufle !

Stiles se sentait fatigué et se demandait si Derek allait revenir et l'aider, ou s'il rentrerait trop tard, quand il ne resterait plus rien de lui. Contre toute attente c'est l'oncle qui vint à son secours :

- Laisse le tranquille, il pourrait servir.

- Servir pour quoi ?

- Pour apaiser Derek.

Isaac, Boyd et Erica se regardèrent un moment, puis finalement Isaac soupira :

- Ca n'arrivera jamais.

La blonde roula des yeux :

- C'est dur à imaginer effectivement.

Stiles profita de la discussion pour s'enfoncer dans un trou dans le mur qu'il venait de trouver. Il ne savait pas ce que cherchait Peter, mais il ne faisait pas confiance à un type qui avait tendance à utiliser Lydia pour ressusciter. Il pourrait peut-être profiter d'être un chaton pour voir ce que l'oncle préparait – s'il préparait quoi que ce soit.

Erica, plus calme, partit au lycée avec Isaac et Boyd, Peter s'en alla également. Stiles tout seul, fit le tour du hangar et repéra les meilleures cachettes. Derek revint vers midi, le chaton vint lui tourner dans les pattes :

- miaou miaou miaou miaou _(t'étais où ? Tu faisais quoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé tomber ?)_ miaouuuu miaouu miaou miaou _(ce matin Erica a essayé de me tuer !)_

- Oui okay, tu veux manger. Attend cinq minutes.

Stiles regarda ce que faisait Derek, il était entrain de lui installer une litière.

- Je ne t'emmènerai pas au vétérinaire, mais je suis allé lui demander des conseils. Je ne me suis jamais occupé d'un chat. Il va vérifier si personne ne recherche un chaton blanc.

- Miaou miaou miaou miaouuuu _(je ne suis pas abandonné, je suis Stiles)_

Le chaton tournait dans les jambes de Derek et le suivait partout. Le loup garou trouvait cela étrange qu'un si petit animal soit autant attaché à lui tout à coup. Il se prépara à manger, en donna au chaton, et ils se nourrirent. L'après midi fut assez simple, Derek s'échauffa et fit de la musculation. Stiles trouva très drôle de sauter sur son dos alors qu'il faisait des pompes. Mais il était si petit, que cela ne devait pas être beaucoup plus lourd pour le loup garou. Ensuite il tourna en rond en attendant que Derek se lave, parce qu'il aurait été malpolie d'aller le mater à poil.

Après sa douche, le loup garou prit le journal qu'il avait ramené, et s'assit sur le canapé pour le lire. Stiles vint immédiatement sur ses genoux, et s'assit afin de pouvoir lire le journal également.

- Pousse-toi, je vois rien.

Le chaton grimpa alors sur le dossier, posa tranquillement ses pattes sur les épaules de Derek et continua à lire. Au moins là il ne le dérangeait pas et pouvait quand même savoir ce qu'il se passait dans le monde. A un moment le loup garou tourna la page trop vite et Stiles donna un coup de pattes dans le journal et s'insurgea :

- Miaou miaou miaou miaou _(mais attend je n'ai pas finis de lire moi)_

Derek fixa bizarrement le chaton, pendant un instant il se demanda si l'animal n'était pas en train de lire le journal. Mais cela était totalement impossible, de ce qu'il en savait les chats ne savaient pas lire. Il ne se posa pas la question plus longtemps, parce qu'il sentit l'odeur de Scott qui arrivait. Ce dernier ne prit pas la peine de frapper et s'engouffra dans le hangar. Stiles fut si heureux de l'apercevoir qu'avant que l'adolescent puisse expliquer la raison de sa visite, le chaton lui grimpait dessus à toute vitesse, jusqu'à son épaule et de là se mettait à ronronner près de son visage.

- Euh… C'est quoi ce chat ?

- Un chaton. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Scott avait un instant oublié pourquoi il était là, tant la scène était étrange. Mais il se reprit :

- Stiles a disparu !

- Comment ça disparu ?

- Volatilisé. Son père dit qu'il n'était pas là hier soir, qu'il n'est pas rentré de la journée, et aujourd'hui il n'était pas au lycée.

Le chaton à ce moment là de la conversation posa sa patte sur la joue de Scott et miaula :

- miaou miaou _(c'est moi Scott ! C'est Stiles)_

- On dirait qu'il te connaît, grogna Derek.

- Mais je m'en fous de ce chat, je te parle de mon meilleur ami qui a disparu moi.

Stiles fut à la fois vexé (Scott venait de dire qu'il s'en foutait de lui) et en même temps contente (son meilleur ami s'inquiétait de sa disparition), il insista et miaula plus fort encore :

- Miaouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu _(Je suis Stiles !)_

- Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Interrogea Scott

- Je crois qu'il essaie de te dire quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne parle pas le chat.

Le chaton énervé de ne pas se faire comprendre essaya de grimper sur la tête de Scott, mais ce dernier l'attrapa et le mit devant son visage :

- MIAOUUUUU _(Bordel ! Je suis Stiles !)_

Mais après l'avoir reniflé et fixé un moment, Scott se désintéressa de lui et le reposa par terre. Ultra vexé que son meilleur ami ne soit même pas capable de le reconnaître il alla se réfugier dans les jambes de Derek.

- Miaou miaou miaou miaou miaou miaou _(Tu pourrais reconnaître quand ton meilleur ami se transforme en chaton !)_

Les deux loups garou fixèrent l'animal qui avait l'air en colère, et l'Alpha eut un sourire arrogant :

- Je crois que tu l'as vexé.

- C'est vraiment pas le moment de jouer avec ce chaton, il faut retrouver Stiles.

Le chaton émit un long miaulement plaintif, signifiant qu'il était là, juste devant eux. Mais encore une fois Scott l'ignora. Derek reprit :

- Il doit juste être quelque part, faire un truc.

- Stiles ne disparaitrait pas comme ça.

- Il a l'air un peu tête brûlé pour quelqu'un qui ne disparaîtrait pas comme ça.

- Miaou miaou miaou miaou miaou _(arrêtez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là)_

- Mais tu vas la fermer ? S'énerva Scott contre le chaton.

Stiles en fut tellement ébahis, qu'il arrêta de miauler et partit bouder dans un coin.

- C'est bon pas la peine de t'en prendre à un chaton, tu vas le retrouver ton pote.

- Il n'est pas venu ici ?

- Pas que je sache. Et pourquoi il viendrait ici ?

- Je sais pas. Je demande à tout hasard. Si jamais tu le vois, appelle-moi !

- C'est ça.

Scott soupira d'énervement envers Derek, et se cassa sans un au revoir. Retournant à la recherche de son meilleur ami, sans savoir qu'il avait été très proche de lui.

L'Alpha retourna vers le chaton, s'accroupit et le regarda :

- Allez viens, ne fais pas attention à lui.

Mais Stiles était en colère. Contre Scott qui ne le reconnaissait pas en chat, contre Derek qui ne l'aimait pas en humain. Le loup garou continua de le fixer et de l'appeler, à dire vrai il ne savait pas quoi faire face à ce chat qui avait un drôle de caractère, peut-être devrait-il le laisser bouder.

Stiles fixait Derek, pourquoi ce dernier s'occupait de lui ? Après tout quand il était un adolescent comme tous les autres il le trouvait ennuyant, il le frappait, le plaquait contre toutes sortes de choses, et le reste du temps l'ignorait. Maintenant qu'il était devenu une petite boule de poils blanche incapable de se faire comprendre, voilà que le loup garou le prenait sous son aile et lui montrait qu'il n'était pas si froid, si dur, qu'il voulait bien le montrer.

- Viens, le chat.

Il finit par capituler et s'approcha de la main tendu de l'Alpha, puis presque timidement colla son nez froid sur ses doigts. Derek lui gratouilla le cou, puis lui caressa la tête. C'était agréable, et très bizarre de sentir la main du Lycan, ses gestes tellement tendres. Il pouvait réellement s'adoucir, quand personne ne le regardait, quand il était sûr d'être seul. Il ne pouvait pas deviner, que les yeux bleus fixés sur lui appartenaient à Stiles et que quelqu'un était bel et bien entrain de l'espionner. De voir sous sa peau et sa carapace, tout ce qu'il cachait. Le chaton monta alors jusque vers le visage de Derek et colla son nez froid sur sa barbe de quelques jours. Il aurait voulu pouvoir voir tout ce qu'il ignorait à propos du loup garou, le faire réagir pour en apprendre plus sur lui.

- Tu me chatouilles, sourit l'Alpha.

Qui se releva et posa doucement sa main sur le dos du chat. Finalement Stiles n'était plus si pressé de reprendre forme humaine, être un chaton lui permettait de mieux connaître Derek. Il y a trois jours, on lui aurait dit qu'il avait la possibilité d'en savoir plus sur l'Alpha il s'en serait un peu foutu, aujourd'hui il trouvait l'idée très bonne parce qu'il avait eut un aperçu.

Stiles ne réapparu pas le lendemain, ni le surlendemain, ni de toute la semaine. Scott devenait fou, le Shérif également. Le chaton, lui, allait plutôt bien, Derek s'occupait de lui et ils étaient devenus assez vite inséparable. Il laissait même l'animal monter dans sa camaro et l'emmenait partout. L'Alpha avait même grogné contre l'épicière qui lui avait fait remarquer que les animaux étaient interdits dans son magasin. Bien sûr le loup garou n'était pas complètement insensible et commença tout de même à s'inquiéter de la disparition de l'adolescent. Au début il avait cru à une ânerie de l'humain, il en était bien capable, mais maintenant cela devenait réellement alarmant. Derek avait prit l'habitude sans même sans rendre compte de parler au chaton – qui lui répondait (ou tout du moins en donnait l'impression).

- Je me demande où est passé ce sale gosse ! S'énerva le loup garou alors qu'il avait décidé de faire un tour de la ville pour voir s'il repérait son odeur.

- Miaou miaouuuu _(je suis juste à côté de toi)_

- Il est encore allé se fourrer dans les ennuis, pauvre imbécile !

- Miaaaaaaaaaouuu _(je ne te permets pas de m'insulter !)_

- Pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

- Miaouuuu miaouuu _(parce que tu m'insultes, je ne suis pas un imbécile !)_

Derek jeta un coup d'œil au chaton qui semblait râler tout seul :

- Tu connais Stiles ?

- Miaou _(bien sûr)_

- Que je suis con, comme si t'allais me répondre.

- Miaou miaou _(je te réponds)_

Le loup garou resta silencieux un moment, mais ne trouvant pas de trace de l'odeur de Stiles il s'énerva de plus belle :

- Où c'est qu'il a bien pu passer ?

- Miaou miaou miaou miaou miaou _(la question c'est de se demander à quoi je ressemble maintenant)_

- Stiles est vraiment un abruti !

- MIAOU _(tu recommences !)_

- Tu n'aimes pas que je l'insulte ?

- Miaou miaou _(non non et non)_

- Alors tu le connais ?

- Miiiiiou_ (oui)_

Derek finit par s'arrêter et fixer le chat.

- Tu comprends ce que je dis ?

- Miou _(oui)_

- Si tu comprends ce que je dis tu te la fermes, si tu ne comprends pas, tu miaules !

Stiles resta silencieux. Le loup garou écarquilla les yeux, avait-il un chaton hyper intelligent avec lui depuis le début ? Cela pouvait être un hasard, mais le chaton le regardait et continuait de rester silencieux. Peut-être que ce chat était réellement très intelligent. Après tout ce dernier donnait toujours l'impression de lire le journal, de répondre quand on lui parlait, il avait même inventé des trucs pour embêter Erica (comme aller mettre des poils de chats sur sa brosse à cheveux ou s'enrouler dans ses vêtements), tandis que les autres loups garou étaient plutôt laissé de côté. Sans savoir pourquoi il se prit au jeu :

- Okay, alors tu miaules une fois pour oui, deux fois pour non. Tu connais Stiles ?

- Miaou _(oui)_

- Tu le connais bien ?

- Miaou _(oui)_

- Tu sais où il est ?

- Miaou _(oui)_

- Où ?

- Miaou miaou miaou miaou _(juste devant toi banane !)_

Derek soupira, il ne comprenait pas. Il posa une autre question :

- Il va bien ?

- Miaou _(oui)_

Le soupir de soulagement que l'Alpha poussa à ce moment là fit chaud au cœur de Stiles. Il jouait au dur, il faisait style de se fiche de l'humain, mais finalement peut-être qu'il s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui. Peut-être même qu'il tenait un peu à lui.

- Miaouuuu miaouuuu _(Je suis là, t'en fais pas, je vais bien !)_

- Je me demande comment tu sais qu'il va bien.

- Miaou miaouuu miaou _(parce que c'est moi)_

Derek grogna, le chat était peut-être plus malin qu'un autre mais il ne savait pas parler. Pourtant il continua à discuter avec lui.

- Stiles, tu penses quoi de lui ?

- Miaou miaou miaou _(je suis un type vraiment génial)_

- Tu l'apprécies ?

- Miaou _(oui)_

- Tu le trouves sympa ?

- Miaou _(oui)_

- Chiant ?

- Miaou miaou _(non)_

- Il est un peu chiant des fois quand même.

- Miaou miaou _(non)_

Derek resta silencieux un moment. Il redémarra la voiture, conduisit jusqu'au Hangar, n'ayant pas réussi à trouver Stiles. Cependant un chaton bizarre lui certifiait qu'il allait bien… Et voilà qu'il se mettait à croire un chat. N'importe quoi. Il devenait fou.

Puis finalement plus pour lui-même que pour avoir une réponse il interrogea :

- Tu penses que Stiles m'apprécie ?

Le chaton fut tellement surpris par la question, qu'il en resta muet. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que Derek s'inquiète de ce que lui, Stiles, ressentait pour l'Alpha.

Il finit cependant par répondre.

- Miaou _(oui)_

Le sourire qui s'afficha à ce moment là sur le visage du loup garou retourna le cœur du chaton. Derek paraissait vraiment heureux de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, et c'était franchement bizarre. Mais en même temps, son sourire était vachement beau.

- Miaou miaou miaou miaaaaou _(tu devrais sourire plus souvent, t'es beau comme tout)._

Bien sûr l'autre ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait, et Stiles le regretta presque. Il était temps peut-être d'arrêter de jouer et de trouver comment redevenir humain.

D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas envie de le redevenir. Il savait que s'il quittait Derek et trouvait le moyen de se retransformer en humain, plus jamais il ne pourrait venir dormir avec lui, ronronner sur son ventre, se faire gratouiller derrière les oreilles, le suivre partout ou encore le voir sourire. Un vrai sourire, pas cet espèce de sourire arrogant à la con.

Stiles savait que rester un chaton était mal, il en avait parfaitement conscience, il aurait aussi voulu pouvoir dire au loup garou ce qu'il pensait, avec des mots, des phrases, mais en même temps en lui collant le museau sur la joue ou en se frottant à lui, il pouvait lui montrer qu'il tenait à lui. Même si Derek ignorait qui il était (et il le tuerait s'il l'apprenait, sûrement). Il décida de rester encore un peu, juste un tout petit. Quand la situation deviendrait critique, promis il chercherait le moyen de redevenir humain, en attendant il voulait juste être encore un petit peu égoïste et continuer à découvrir l'Alpha. Et à se faire gratouiller également.

Le lendemain il pleuvait, c'était le week-end, les louveteaux restèrent à la maison et Derek les entraina. Peter voulu faire un commentaire, mais à ce moment là le chaton lui mordit la main et le regarda avec défi.

- Miaou miaou miaou miaouuu miaou miaou (_fais un commentaire sur l'entrainement de Derek et je te mords encore_).

Bon il était un tout petit chat face à un grand loup garou, mais il ne supportait pas que l'oncle ricane et se moque des efforts de l'Alpha. Peter le fixa un instant, surprit que le matou le défie de cette manière. Puis il fini par exploser de rire :

- On peut dire que toi tu tiens à ton maître, et quel sacré caractère.

Stiles renifla et releva la tête l'air fier. Derek ne serait peut-être pas le seul à se laisser amadouer.

A la fin de l'entrainement, le chaton se précipita sur l'Alpha et lui tourna dans les jambes en miaulant :

- Miaou miaou miaou (_c'était super fun !)_

Isaac sourit et commenta :

- Ce chat t'adore vraiment.

Derek haussa les épaules, attrapa le matou et le posant à plat sur une main il le caressa avec l'autre. Erica leva les yeux au ciel :

- Voila qu'il s'entiche d'un chat plutôt que d'une meuf.

L'Alpha la fusilla des yeux. Stiles également, puis crachant et grognant vers la jeune fille, il sauta de la main de Derek pour aller lui grignoter le pantalon.

- Putain tu fais vraiment chier, chat à la con.

Elle l'attrapa et le jeta loin d'elle. Stiles en eut la tête qui tourne, mais atterrit sur ses pattes. Il secoua son crâne pour se remettre les idées en place et continua de cracher en direction d'Erica. Quand la blonde s'approcha de lui, avec l'air en colère, il décida tout de même qu'il était plus prudent de s'enfuir et c'est ce qu'il fit. La porte du Hangar étant ouverte, il passa par là et alla se réfugier où elle ne pourrait pas le retrouver. Il se roula dans la boue pour qu'elle ne repère pas son odeur de chaton

Derek arrêta Erica en lui donnant un coup :

- Arrête ça

- Mais c'est ce crétin de chaton qui m'énerve !

L'Alpha roula des yeux :

- T'es une gamine ou quoi ? Il est minuscule à côté de toi, pourquoi tu ne te contentes pas de l'ignorer ?

- Et toi pourquoi tu le protèges plus que tes Bêtas?

Derek accusa le coup et Isaac intervint :

- C'est bon Erica, arrête tes conneries.

Même Boyd ne prit pas sa défense pour une fois. Elle s'écria que ce n'était pas juste, qu'être un loup garou devenait presque aussi chiant qu'être épileptique et partit bouder dans son coin. Vite rejointe par son petit copain. Derek, lui, sortit à la recherche du chaton. Se demandant si la blonde n'avait pas raison, s'il ne devrait pas se débarrasser de ce chat et de mieux s'occuper de ses Bêtas. Il pensa que cela était une bonne idée, jusqu'au moment où il se rendit compte qu'il ne sentait plus l'odeur du matou et s'inquiéta. Si la bête s'était enfuit et ne revenait plus ? Cette idée, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, l'angoissa terriblement.

L'Alpha essaya de ne pas y penser, de jouer les durs – ce qu'il était – mais l'idée d'avoir perdu son chaton s'insinuait dans son esprit et l'inquiétait. S'il l'avait perdu pour de bon ? Un trou se creusait dans sa poitrine malgré lui, il essayait de l'ignorer mais la douleur était là. Cela ne concernait pas seulement le fait de ne plus être en présence de la bestiole, mais quelque chose le dérangeait vraiment avec sa disparition. Comme si le chaton était plus qu'une boule de poil, qu'il avait quelque chose de spécial.

Derek n'eut pas le temps d'y songer plus, ni de mettre le doigt sur ce qui l'embêtait à ce point, un petit monstre tout pleins de boue vint se frotter à lui, miaulant. Ses yeux pétillaient de malices, et il donnait l'impression de sourire. L'Alpha le fixa un instant, se disant que ce chat lui rappelait quelqu'un. Mais finalement rentra cette donnée au fond de son cerveau et ne chercha pas plus loin.

Il attrapa le matou par la peau du cou :

- Allez viens, on rentre !

Décidé à ne pas l'abandonner, malgré tout.

A suivre.

L'autatrice : et voilà encore une petite dose de mignonnité pour bien débuter le week-end ! Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier.


	3. On a retrouvé Stiles

**Titre : **On a retrouvé Stiles.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Couple :** Sterek

**Note :** spoil saison 2

* * *

Derek emporta le chaton dans la salle de bain improvisée, il était passé de blanc à marron après s'être roulé dans la boue et l'Alpha voulait le laver. Comme le loup garou sortait lui-même de l'entrainement, il trouva plus simple de prendre sa douche en même temps et il commença à se déshabiller. Stiles ferma immédiatement ses yeux de chats, ayant l'impression d'être un voyeur. Il se sentit soulevé du sol mais ne rouvrit pas les yeux.

_Ne regarde pas, ne regarde pas, ne regarde pas_… Pensait-il.

Mais il était quand même curieux de voir jusqu'à quel point Derek était bien foutu, curieux de savoir.

_Bon juste un coup d'œil._

Il ouvrit un œil et regarda, ce qui lui fit ouvrir les deux yeux, très grand.

- Miaou miaou miaou miaou _(t'es vachement bien foutu !)_

Commenta le matou.

- Miaou miaou miaou miaou _(oh my god mais cette paire de fesses !)_ miaou miaou miaou miaou miaou _(cela devrait être interdit d'être aussi sexy)_

Derek cru que si le chat se mettait à miauler tout à coup c'était parce qu'il n'aimait pas l'eau, il était loin d'imaginer qu'il était entrain de se faire mater par un chaton. Un humain dans un corps de chaton, plus exactement.

Il alluma l'eau, coinça la bestiole dans sa main – sans lui faire mal mais le tenant assez pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir – et fit couler l'eau sur son petit corps. Elle était loin d'être chaude et cela refroidit les idées de Stiles.

- Miaouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu _(elle est froiiiiiiide)_

- On n'a pas l'eau chaude ici. Laisse toi nettoyer ça ira plus vite.

- Miaou miaou miaou miaou _(comment fais-tu pour supporter ça ?)_

- Laisse toi faire je te dis, arrête de te débattre.

Mais le chaton n'écoutait pas et essayait de s'enfuir. Derek fut obligé de le caser contre son torse. Aussitôt Stiles se calma, l'eau était froide, mais le corps du loup garou était chaud, et être collé aussi près de lui alors qu'il était nu, gênait l'adolescent-chat. Il resta donc sans bouger et Derek pu le débarrasser de la boue, puis il le reposa au sol et se lava à son tour. Stiles sauta sur une serviette, se faufila à l'intérieur et n'en bougea plus.

Quelque chose d'anormal venait de se passer dans sa tête, il avait trouvé cela drôle de voir Derek complètement nu, de regarder comme il était sexy de haut en bas. Mais soudainement il s'était sentit embarrassé, troublé. Après tout Stiles était normalement un humain, pas un chat, il ne pouvait pas être totalement insensible à la beauté du loup garou, et se sentir aussi proche tout à coup l'avait perturbé.

Cela n'aurait pas dût le perturber. Mais il se souvint de la chaleur du corps de Derek, et frissonna. Soudain deux mains le soulevèrent, le laissant enroulé dans la serviette. Le loup garou s'était essuyé, puis avait remis un pantalon et s'occupait maintenant de sécher le chaton. Pourquoi était-il si tendre ? Pourquoi Stiles se sentait-il si bien ?

Est-ce que devenir un chat avait déglingué quelque chose chez lui ? Par exemple, il n'avait plus du tout pensé à Lydia ces derniers temps, c'est à peine si elle lui manquait. Il ne faisait rien pour redevenir humain, et voulait rester avec Derek. Puis tout à coup il se rendait compte à quel point il était bien près du loup garou. Comme si son nouvel instinct de chat s'était attaché à la bête poilue au fond de Derek.

Okay ce n'était rien, seulement son imagination. Tout redeviendrait normal quand il redeviendrait humain, il n'avait pas de raison de paniquer. Vraiment aucune.

Les loups garou de la meute avaient encore déserté et Stiles jouait avec une balle que lui avait trouvée l'Alpha. Il comprenait maintenant le plaisir qu'avaient les chats à courir après un jouet, et s'amusait comme un fou. Cela remplaçait son entraiment de Lacrosse. Au bout d'un moment il leva les yeux vers Derek, ce dernier était entrain de feuilleter un livre, mais il ne paraissait pas du tout le lire. Stiles s'approcha et posa une patte sur la jambe du loup garou :

- Miaou miaou miaou _(quelque chose ne va pas ?)_

Derek souleva le chat du sol et le pris sur ses genoux, puis commença à le caresser. Stiles commença à ronronner :

- Nous n'avons toujours pas de nouvelles de Stiles.

- Miaou miaou miaou _(je suis là)_

- Dois-je m'inquiéter ?

- Miaou miaou _(non)_

Le loup garou soupira. Techniquement, Stiles était en parfaite sécurité, il allait même super bien, mais comment les autres auraient-ils pu le savoir ? Il aurait voulu qu'on le croit partit en vacances. Cela aurait évité que les gens s'inquiètent et il pourrait se montrer égoïste sans qu'on s'alarme.

Il savait que quand il redeviendrait humain, il ne pourrait plus avoir tout ce que lui donnait Derek, et c'était tellement triste qu'il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour retrouver sa forme adolescente.

- Stiles est tellement chiant

- MIAOU _(eh !)_

- Il parle tout le temps.

- Miaou miaou miaou miaou miaouuuu miaouuu miaou miaaaouuuu miaou miaou miaouuuuuuu miaou miaou miaouuu miaou miaou miaouuu miaou miaou miaou miaou _(bon c'est vrai que je parle un peu, mais je dis toujours des trucs très pertinents d'abord. Bon peut-être pas toujours très pertinent, des fois je parle pour ne rien dire, j'avoue. Peut-être que je devrais parler moins souvent alors ? Ca te dérange tant que ça ?)_

- A dire vrai, souvent il me saoule.

- Miaou miaou _(ouais bah désolé de te saouler)_

- Et j'ai envie de le cogner la plupart du temps.

Stiles était de plus en plus vexé et hésitait à se tirer des genoux de Derek, mais ce dernier n'avait pas fini.

- Pourtant c'est bizarre mais j'ai toujours envie de revenir près de lui.

- Miaou _(ah bon ?)_

- Il a ce sourire stupide qui s'affiche facilement pour n'importe quelle chose idiote.

- Miaou miaou miaou _(mon sourire n'est pas stupide)_

- Il se réjouit facilement pour rien.

- Miaou _(peut-être)_

- Et a déjà aidé la meute, plusieurs fois.

- Miaouuuu miaou _(c'est bien de le reconnaître)_

- Et il est plutôt mignon.

Stiles se redressa et fixa le loup garou avec ses grands yeux bleus, il ne savait pas trop où était entrain de se diriger la conversation, mais Derek venait clairement de dire qu'il le trouvait mignon. L'apparition d'un pokemon au milieu de la pièce aurait été moins surprenante.

- Il a une jolie bouche.

- Miaouuuuuuuu _(ça devient flippant)_

- Il est intelligent.

Le chaton tourna en rond sur les genoux du loup garou.

- Sympa.

- Miaou miaou miaou _(okay stop, pourquoi tu dis tout ça ?)_

- Je ne sais plus quoi penser.

- Miaouuuu miaou _(alors ne pense plus !)_

Derek attrapa le chaton et le souleva jusqu'à son visage pour le fixer :

- Des fois je voudrais juste lui dire…

- Miaou _(quoi ?)_

- Je t'aime Stiles.

Le chaton eut l'impression que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre, mais il n'était pas sûr que le cœur d'un chat fonctionne comme celui d'un humain, peut-être n'était-ce que son imagination. Cependant c'est comme si les mots de Derek résonnaient à l'intérieur de tout son petit corps de matou, pendant un moment il cru même que le loup garou l'avait reconnu… Seulement ce n'était pas le cas, il avait juste fait semblant de s'adresser à Stiles. Sauf qu'il s'adressait vraiment à Stiles. Même s'il l'ignorait.

Jamais la boule de poil n'aurait cru entendre un mot pareil sortant de la bouche de Derek « aimer », et surtout jamais il n'aurait imaginé que cela puisse lui être adressé. Il avait à la fois envie de fuir et de se cacher au fond d'un trou, et à la fois envie de rester. De rester et de l'embrasser. Peut-être.

C'était bizarre comme envie, Stiles cacha cela sous ses instincts de chat, sous une maladie bizarre attrapée depuis qu'il s'était transformé, sous n'importe quelle excuse pour ne pas admettre une évidence.

Pourtant il approcha son museau de Derek, colla son nez froid contre celui du loup garou, puis bêtement lui lécha les lèvres. Le loup garou le relâcha sur ses genoux un peu brusquement et s'essuya la bouche :

- Bouark le chat, évite de me léchouiller c'est pas génial.

Stiles se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait, pour Derek ce n'était qu'un chat qui le léchait, mais c'était différent, en quelque sorte. Parce que le chaton n'en était pas un. Il s'enfuit et se cacha dans une grosse fissure du mur. Le loup garou vint le chercher :

- Je ne t'ai pas engueulé.

Mais Stiles ne sortit pas.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive le chat ?

Le matou ne miaula pas pour répondre, il essaya de s'enterrer encore plus profondément dans le mur. De devenir le mur. Le loup garou chercha encore à le faire sortir pendant quelques minutes, puis soupira et retourna s'asseoir.

Ses louveteaux rentrèrent du lycée, Peter arriva plus tard. Ils mangèrent ensemble, s'entrainèrent un peu. Erica demanda à Derek s'il avait mangé le chaton, et le loup garou pointa le mur où se planquait la bestiole.

- Tu lui as fait peur ou quoi ? Ricana la blonde.

L'Alpha ne répondit rien. Il ne savait pas.

Stiles ne voulait plus sortir, de toute façon il était bien là, dans le mur. Quelque chose était tout chamboulé en lui. Il avait prit cette potion pour plaire à Lydia, et voilà que c'était Derek qui l'aimait. Qui l'aimait comment d'ailleurs ? Sûrement s'était-il un peu trop emporté, il avait tout de suite compris « amoureux », mais ce n'était sans doute qu'une spéculation. Le loup garou avait sûrement entendu ça de façon amicale, il l'appréciait en tant qu'humain, il le trouvait sympa, et le considérait – peut-être – comme un ami.

Stiles avait honte de lui et de son comportement, sa réaction avait été tellement stupide. Il décida finalement de sortir du mur et d'oublier toute cette histoire, l'Alpha l'aimait _bien_, c'était réciproque Stiles appréciait Derek. Pas la peine de s'étendre ou de se faire de fausses idées.

A ce moment là Scott entra dans le hangar et se dirigea vers Derek :

- Je sais ce qui est arrivé à Stiles.

Le chaton s'arrêta au milieu du chemin et leva les yeux vers lui, mais son ami était concentré sur l'Alpha. Tout le monde dans la pièce l'écoutait :

- C'est Lydia qui a eut l'idée. Elle m'a conseillé de regarder ce que faisait Stiles avant de disparaître, comme fouiller l'ordinateur. Et je suis tombée sur le site qu'il devait regarder avant sa disparition.

- Site de quoi ?

- Un site sur une formule pour plaire à la personne que l'on aime. Apparemment cela devrait rendre absolument irrésistible. Mais il y a un avertissement qui explique que la transformation peut être différente de ce à quoi on s'attend. Irrésistible peut pouvoir dire petit et mignon, genre boule de poils miaulante.

Aussitôt tous les regards convergèrent vers le chaton qui eut envie de se cacher à nouveau.

- Quand as-tu trouvé ce chaton ?

Derek répondit à la question, et en faisant le compte Scott conclue que c'était le même jour de la disparition de Stiles.

L'Alpha fixa la boule de poils qui essayait de disparaître dans le sol, et lui demanda d'une voix très froide :

- Stiles, c'est toi ?

- Miaou _(oui)_, émit le chaton tout doucement.

Immédiatement Derek se transforma en loup garou et se jeta violement sur Stiles qui essaya d'aller se réfugier dans le mur, trop tard. L'autre l'attrapa violement dans ses pattes griffus et lui grogna dessus :

- Je vais te tuer.

- Miaouuuuuuuuuu miaou miaou miaouuuuuuuuu _(je t'ai jamais mentis, je t'ai dis que j'étais Stiles)_

- La ferme

- Miaouuuu miaouuu _(je ne veux pas mourir)_

Le chaton voyait sur le visage du loup garou qu'il était entrain de se souvenir de tout ce qu'il avait fait et dit devant lui, et c'était mauvais, très mauvais. Car plus il se rappelait, plus sa colère grimpait. Stiles essaya de se secouer et de se débattre pour que Derek le relâche avant de réellement le tuer, mais c'était peine perdue, l'autre le tenait trop bien. Scott voulu calmer le jeu, mais il se fit grogner dessus, Erica ne bougea pas le petit doigt, Boyd et Isaac s'en fichaient, Peter profitait du spectacle. Stiles était sûr que la dernière heure de sa vie venait de sonner. Finalement Derek de rage l'envoya sur Scott :

- Récupère le, fais en ce que tu en veux, je ne veux plus le voir.

Scott attrapa Stiles au vol et le prit contre lui, essayant de le mettre en sécurité au cas où Derek changerait d'avis. Puis il partit en emmenant son meilleur ami :

- Désolé Stiles, je n'avais pas réalisé que c'était toi.

- Miaou miaaouuu miaou miaou _(ça j'avais bien vu, mais ce n'est pas ta faute) _

- Ca va aller on va pouvoir te retransformer en humain maintenant

- Miaou _(ouais)_

Scott le posa dans le panier de son vélo, puis fila jusque chez lui. Stiles resta silencieux, fixant le chemin d'un air las. Il se sentait triste, il était persuadé que maintenant Derek allait le détester complètement, il ne voulait pas ça. Si le loup garou se mettait à le haïr, s'il ne lui pardonnait pas... Stiles rien que de l'imaginer avait mal et froid. Il sauta d'un coup du vélo de Scott et couru à toutes pattes vers le hangar. Il fallait qu'il lui explique, qu'il lui dise qu'il n'avait pas voulu l'espionner. Qu'il adorait juste être avec lui, qu'il aimait quand il le gratouillait, quand il le protégeait, le nourrissait et discutait avec lui. Puis son sourire, son magnifique sourire. Il finit par se retrouver devant le hangar, il gratta à la porte en miaulant de toutes ses forces pour qu'on lui ouvre. Ce n'est pas Derek qui lui ouvrit, mais Erica. Elle le fixait avec un sourire atroce, elle donnait l'impression qu'elle allait l'écrabouiller, seulement Stiles n'avait pas le temps de jouer avec elle, il se faufila entre ses jambes et couru à l'intérieur. L'Alpha était allongé sur son canapé à lui, et Stiles lui sauta sur le ventre :

- Miaou miaou miaou miaou miaou miaou miaou miaou miaou miaou _(je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'espionner je te le jure)_ miaou miaou miaouuuu miaou miaouuu _(j'étais bien avec toi, je voulais rester avec toi)_ miaou miaou miaouuu miaou miaou miaou _(tu étais si différent du Derek que je connaissais, si doux, si tendre, avec ton sourire magnifique)_ miaou miaouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu miaou _(je ne voulais pas te blesser)_

Derek le regarda et avec sa main le repoussa et le fit tomber par terre.

- Casse-toi

Mais immédiatement Stiles remontait sur son ventre :

- Miaou miaou miaou miaouuu _(s'il te plaît ne me déteste pas)_

Le problème c'est que Derek ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il était entrain d'essayer de lui dire tant qu'il était un chaton il ne ferait que lui miauler des excuses. Il fallait qu'il retrouve sa forme initiale. L'Alpha le repoussa par terre et se mit sur le côté lui tournant le dos.

Derek en voulait à Stiles, mais surtout il s'en voulait à lui-même. Il avait laissé tellement de chose filtrer, tout cela parce qu'il croyait ne s'adresser qu'à un chaton un peu plus intelligent qu'un autre. Pourtant il aurait dût se douter… C'était tellement évident. L'apparition du chaton, la disparition de Stiles. Le fait qu'il comprenne aussi bien les choses. Qu'il se soit montré immédiatement très câlin avec Scott. Ou même qu'il lui ait fait comprendre que Stiles allait bien. Evidemment qu'il le savait puisque le chaton n'était autre que Stiles. Tout l'indiquait et il n'avait rien vu. Il avait sourit bêtement devant lui, il lui avait parlé, il s'était même douché en sa présence…

Et surtout…

Il avait avoué quelque chose de très dérangeant, quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas que Stiles sache. Jamais.

Le chaton fit demi-tour, il avait besoin d'un ordinateur avec une connexion, et jusqu'à maintenant la seule personne de la meute qui surfait un peu… C'était Peter. Il se dirigea vers le côté qui lui était réservé. Coup de bol, l'oncle enquiquinant était justement sur le net – et d'ailleurs c'était surprenant qu'il y ait du réseau ici. Stiles sauta sur le clavier et essaya de taper dessus, pas facile avec ses pattes.

Scott arriva à ce moment là, venu chercher son meilleur ami qui avait sauté de son vélo.

- Dis lui de me foutre la paix, il ne veut pas lâcher le clavier.

McCall s'approcha et compris ce que voulait Stiles :

- Il veut juste le remède pour retrouver forme humaine.

Peter soupira, mais il finit par accepter de chercher la formule. Après tout, lui, il s'en foutait de cette histoire, que Stiles soit un chaton ou non, son caractère était drôle finalement. Puis si l'adolescent ne s'expliquait pas vite à Derek, ce dernier allait devenir encore plus bougon les prochains jours (ce qui était difficile à imaginer quand même).

Alors ils cherchèrent et finirent par trouver la contre formule. Scott la prépara puis la versa dans un bol pour que Stiles la boive.

- Miaou miaou miaou _(je ne veux pas finir nu, va me chercher des vêtements)_

- Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas la boire ?

Stiles laissa tomber, couru vers la salle de bain improvisé, attrapa une serviette de toilette comme il pu et la traina avec lui.

- Pourquoi il fait ça ? Demanda bêtement Scott

- Je crois qu'il veut pouvoir se couvrir en se retransformant.

- Ah oui ! Logique. Je vais aller chercher des vêtements chez toi Stiles, pendant ce temps boit ça !

- Miaou miaou miaou _(okay, merci Scott)_

Scott partit, et Stiles devant le bol fixa Peter :

- miaou miaou miaou _(retourne-toi pervers !)_

L'oncle le regarda un instant avant que le chaton feule et que ce dernier comprenne qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être vu tout nu. Il s'éloigna et Stiles lapa enfin la solution préparé par Scott, espérant que celui-ci ne s'était pas gouré quelque part, et surtout que cela allait marcher. Bien sûr, il pouvait dire adieu aux gratouilles, mais il fallait qu'il s'explique avec Derek.

Soudain, le monde devint petit, à sa taille. Il se retrouva à poil mais sans poil, et à quatre patte mais dans une position désagréable. Il se mit debout, noua la serviette autour de sa taille et retourna voir le loup garou.

- Okay Derek, je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas t'espionner, j'adorais juste quand tu me gratouillais derrière les oreilles, et si ce qui te dérange c'est que je t'ai vu complètement nu et bien, tu peux regarder aussi !

Il rougit comme pas possible mais dénoua la serviette et Derek, qui continuait à lui tourner le dos, se retourna. Pas pour le voir à poil, mais parce qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu miauler. Il tomba sur un Stiles nu et rougissant. Au bout de trois secondes d'inspection, l'adolescent renoua la serviette autour de sa taille.

- C'est bon t'as assez vu, et je fais piètre mine à côté de toi.

- Non ça va, t'es bien. Lâcha Derek sans réfléchir.

Stiles rougit encore plus.

- Bref, voilà, alors on peut oublier cette histoire et tu peux ne pas me détester ?

Derek grogna :

- Non je n'oublie rien.

- Allez s'il te plaît, je voulais pas te blesser, ni t'espionner, ni rien. Je ne pensais même pas que tu me ramasserais sous la pluie ce jour là. Mais après j'étais heureux que tu l'ais fais, toi plutôt que n'importe qui d'autre. C'était drôle d'être avec toi, agréable, sympa. J'ai adoré. Je voulais que ça dure c'est pour ça que je n'ai rien fait pour que ça s'arrête. Je me disais que si je redevenais humain ça s'arrêterait forcément. D'un coup je me suis dis que j'adorais ton sourire, ton vrai sourire, et que je voulais le voir encore et encore. Mais tu n'es comme ça que quand tu crois qu'on ne te regarde pas ou qu'on est un mignon chaton blanc inoffensif.

- Si j'avais su qu'il s'agissait de toi je t'aurais laissé crever sous la pluie. Ronchonna l'Alpha

- Peut-être que tu ne l'aurais pas fait.

L'homme se transforma en loup garou et s'avança debout près de Stiles l'air très menaçant :

- Même si là maintenant tu me fiches la trouille, tu ne l'aurais pas fait je le sais.

Grognement de la part de Derek.

- Tu ne l'aurais pas fait parce que tu m'aimes, tu me l'as dit.

Le loup garou reprit forme humaine, et fit une tête un peu dépité. Stiles fut rassuré, il avait quand même eut un peu peur de se faire égorger.

- C'est bon t'inquiète j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire. Que tu m'appréciais.

Derek arqua un sourcil, puis roula des yeux et se rassit sur le canapé :

- Tu n'as rien compris.

Puis il soupira :

- C'est pas plus mal.

- Euh… Bon peu importe. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Bien sûr que si.

- Mais j'ai essayé de te dire que j'étais Stiles, je t'ai jamais menti. Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu ne pouvais pas comprendre mes miaulements.

Derek ne répondit rien. Stiles n'avait pas tort, il avait sans doute essayé de lui dire qui il était, mais comment aurait-il pu le comprendre ? Puis il se souvint de comment l'adolescent, sous forme de chaton, se montrait câlin avec lui. Il le suivait partout, il s'étalait sur lui, ronronnait à chaque gratouille… Et puis il collait son museau sur sa joue parfois. S'il se souvenait bien il lui avait même léchouiller la bouche après qu'il ait avoué ses sentiments (sans savoir qu'il les avouait à la personne concernée).

- Est-ce que tu as essayé de m'embrasser ? Interrogea alors Derek, changeant de sujet.

- Pardon ?

- Au moment où je t'ai dis… Tu m'as léché les lèvres, est ce que c'était comme m'embrasser ?

Stiles redevint rouge.

- Je… Non… Je… C'était juste comme ça.

Derek s'approcha de lui :

- Juste comme ça ?

- Okay, bon peut-être que sous le choc de la révélation… Enfin sur le coup j'ai cru que tu avais des vrais sentiments pour moi mais à bien y réfléchir c'est impossible et j'ai fais n'importe quoi.

- Et si j'avais des vrais sentiments pour toi ?

L'adolescent eut un rire bête et gêné, il ne savait pas si Derek était sérieux ou le faisait marcher.

- Et bien peut-être que je t'aurais embrassé, ouais.

L'Alpha attrapa le menton de Stiles, et avant qu'il puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Aussitôt le jeune posa ses mains sur les épaules de Derek et le poussa de toutes ses forces afin de le faire reculer. L'homme fronça les sourcils.

- Euh… Tu veux bien attendre que je sois habillé ?

Le loup garou soupira, attrapa l'adolescent par la taille puis le fixa :

- Non.

Et l'embrassa à nouveau. Stiles capitula. Il posa ses mains dans le dos du loup garou et répondit au baiser. Frissonnant alors que le loup garou pouvait toucher sa peau nue. Electrisé par le goût de la bouche de Derek, par sa langue qui jouait avec la sienne. Il aurait voulu se fondre en lui, mais se contentait de serrer contre son corps.

Puis se séparant soudainement de lui, il posa la question :

- Mais alors tu m'aimes, euh vraiment ? Avec des vrais sentiments pour moi ?

Le loup garou roula des yeux et recommença à l'embrasser pour toute réponse.

Ca avait été génial d'être un chaton, mais ça c'était encore plus génial, c'était mieux que tout. Quand Scott arriva plus tard avec ses vêtements, il les remit en vitesse, mais recommença à venir s'attarder sur la bouche de Derek.

Finalement la formule avait été plutôt efficace, il avait plu à quelqu'un. A quelqu'un qui à bien y réfléchir lui plaisait aussi. Il devait bien l'admettre. Alors qu'il ne pouvait déjà plus se passer de ses baisers. Et voilà ce qu'il aurait dit s'il avait toujours été un chaton _: « miaou miaou miaou »_

- Derek, je t'aime aussi.

Fin.

L'autatrice : et voilà c'est fini ! J'avais absolument besoin de quelque chose d'hyper mignon ces temps-ci. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu.


End file.
